herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stan Marsh
|enemies = Eric Cartman (occasionally) Shelly Marsh Craig Tucker (sometimes) Clyde Donovan (occasionally) Satan (formerly) Saddam Hussein Tom Cruise Rob Reiner Woodland Critters Manbearpig Jenkins the Griefer Trent Boyett Super Adventure Club Roy Veronica John Edward Wikileaks Dean Cthulhu Gregory (formerly) Pip Jeff Bezos |type of hero = Misanthropic Kid}} Stanley "Stan" Marsh is one of the four main protagonists of the adult animated sitcom South Park, though some episodes have other random protagonists. He is also the main protagonist of the movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. He is an 8-10 year old boy who lives in the town of South Park, Colorado. He is best friends with Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick. He is voiced by the series co-creator, Trey Parker. Appearance Stan is mostly shown wearing a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim, and blue jeans. Under his jacket, he either wears a red and blue baseball shirt or a white T-shirt/v-neck. He also wears a blue Terrance and Phillip shirt to bed and a green suit for special occasions. In some episodes, it is clear he has black hair (like his father Randy) when his hat is partially or completely removed - this was first seen in "A Very Crappy Christmas". All of the boys' hats are removed and their hair is seen for an extended period during the shower room scene in "Lil' Crime Stoppers", although Kenny's head is only seen from behind. Stan also apparently has blue eyes, as noted by Kyle when Butters draws their cartoon forms in "A Very Crappy Christmas", but this is uncertain because Kyle said it was similar because he had a sharper nose, so it could have been a mistake. In "Good Times with Weapons", he was portrayed with brown eyes, so odds are it was Butters' error when his eyes were blue. Even at a young age, Stan has always worn his red and blue hat (as shown in "Pre-School") and even sleeps with it on. Personality Stan is probably the most relatable of the four boys. He has a deadpan sense of humor and frequently finds himself frustrated with the stupidity of his father and the general adult population. Several episodes show him learning how the adult world works and about 90% of the time he winds up walking away in total disbelief of said adult's inane logic. Stan is an avid animal lover, as he has a fondness for most animals, especially whales and dolphins, he even sets out to save them from the Japanese in "Whale Whores". He was willing to give up eating meat after finding out that veal was made from tortured calves. Stan has had a long-running crush on Wendy Testaburger. He had an unfortunate habit of throwing up whenever she talked to him. Stan usually takes on more daring pursuits just to impress her, most notably in the South Park movie where he helped form an organisation dedicated to saving Terrence and Phillip. When Wendy broke up with him, Stan was nearly suicidal and decided to hang out with the Goth Kids. This phase predictably ended after one episode when Stan realised that his life was revolving around Wendy too much anyway. After several seasons of giving her the cold shoulder, Stan teams up with Wendy to uncover a conspiracy among the girls. This is enough for them to rekindle their romance and they become a steady couple. Skills and Talents *'Leadership:' Although there is no specific leader within his primary group of friends, Stan is often the one to motivate the other boys, due to his moral beliefs, as seen in episodes such as Fun with Veal. *'Weaponary:' For his age, Stan appears proficient with weaponry. In "Red Sleigh Down", he was able to hold an M16 assault rifle (but didn't actually use it), and in "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce", he was able to get hold of a handgun. In "Whale Whores", Stan was able to take a flare gun and fire a flare into the fuel storage of a Japanese whaling ship, resulting in the whole ship blowing up. He commandeered the Sea Shepard in the same episode and sunk a fleet of Japanese whaling ships with a rather impressive arsenal for a 9 year old, including Molotov cocktails and a large caliber deck gun. His proficiency is probably a result of his Uncle Jimbo's influence. Quotes Trivia *Stan is the only one of the four who has never contracted a terminal illness, as both Kyle and Cartman contracted AIDS in "Tonsil Trouble" and Kenny contracted muscular dystrophy in "Kenny Dies". *Stan has been shown to be an animal rights activist: he protected baby calves from slaughter in "Fun with Veal", joined PETA (though only to survive because if he didn't he would have starved in the wilderness) in "Douche and Turd", and headed the Whale Wars crew for a while in "Whale Whores".﻿ *In the episode "Make Love, Not Warcraft", the Warcraft executive tells Randy they need to get the sword to a great knight, by the name of 'LUVS2SPWGE'. However, at the start of the episode, when viewing Stan's game screen you can read Stan's character name is "Staniscool". *Before Season Four, Stan was never seen without his hat, even when he was in bed. *Stan is the last one of the four boys to have a supernatural power at one point. Kyle has disappeared and briefly became an omniscient being by studying existentialism in "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000". Cartman has the ability to see and hear ghosts, and the ability to fire electricity at people in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Kenny has had the power of immortality throughout the series. Stan obtains momentaneous powers, like flying, apparent telekinesis/superforce and projecting fire from hands and mouth, when Satan possesses him, in order to fight Beelzaboot in "Freemium Isn't Free". *Stan has said "Dude, this is pretty fucked up right here" on at least three Christmas specials: "Mr. Hankey, The Christmas Poo", "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!" and "Red Sleigh Down". He says these when something strange happens. In "Mr. Hankey, The Christmas Poo", he says it when Mr. Hankey appears. In "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!", he says it when him and the others go to celebrate Christmas with "Charlie Manson". And in "Red Sleigh Down", he says it when Jesus is shot by an Iraqi. *Stan has a somewhat stronger digestive system than many others do as shown in "Dead Celebrities", since he is able to eat at Chipotle without bleeding out his ass afterwards. Cartman even remarks that Stan has a "golden rectum of the gods". *Stan has Asthma. In "Sexual Harassment Panda", Cartman takes Stan's inhaler. *Stan's anime counterpart from the episode "Good Times with Weapons" bears a large resemblance to Capcom's character "Ryu" from Street Fighter. *So far, Stan is the only one of the boys who hasn't shown any gender-swapping tendencies. Cartman was shown dressed up as Britney Spears in "AWESOM-O", Kyle had a female avatar in "Make Love, Not Warcraft", and Kenny dressed like a princess in three of the last four episodes of Season Seventeen and South Park: The Stick of Truth. *As of "201" Stan is the only one of the four boys who does not have a redheaded parent. *Stan is depicted as a jock by the goth kids in "Breast Cancer Show Ever". *Stan is the only one of the four boys not to have the "Oh my god, They killed..." quote about him. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:South Park Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Cowards Stan Marsh Category:Heroic Liars Category:Nihilistic Category:Narrators Category:Siblings Category:Mischievous Category:Inconclusive Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Strategists Category:Falsely Accused Category:Rivals Category:Misguided Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Fighters Category:Adventurers Category:The Hero Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Voice of Reason Category:Weaklings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Incompetent Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Controversial Category:Superheroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Archenemy Category:Villain's Lover